France's Vinyard
by Ace Roth Nightengale
Summary: One day Ivan, Vash, Lilli, and Natalia visit Francis...and the two girls find his basement (sorry really bad at summarys)


In the vineyards that surrounded France's house, the sun shown down on the crisp green leaves and smooth round grapes. The young lady known as Lilli was running tough the brush, smiling and giggling with her good friend Natalia, Vash and Ivan slowing following the two girls enjoying the fresh smell of the Vineyard.

"How beautiful the scenery is here" said Vash to the man beside him.

"Yes," replied Ivan, "but I wish the grape vines were sunflowers."

"Indeed that would be nice."

As the two boys walked and chatted, remembering the times that they had together. The two girls danced in between the aisles of the grapes. Vash could tell that the two girls were truly happy, and he was content with that.  
Soon enough the four of them reached France's estate. The brick manner was a simple silk tan in color and was smooth in texture, the house was surrounded by green and luscious trees.

"Bonjour mademoiselles!" said the French man to Lillli and Natalia.

"Hello ," said Lilli. "How are you today?"

"I am better now that you are here." And with that Francis kissed her hand, Lilli's face went as red as her brother's. Vash walked up to Francis, and stared him down to the point where he backed away from the red faced Lilli.

"Bruder it's fine...leave him be..."

"Very well my Lilli..."

"Your's? Ohonhon..." laughed Francis.

With that Francis got a slap across the face from the Swiss man.  
"Vash, you really should learn to let Ms. Liechtenstien fend for herself sometimes..."

"Do you really think I'm going to let my little sister, be harassed by this pervert!" cried Vash.

"He does have a point brother." said Natalia

"...I guess Natalia, but still..." replied Ivan

"Well my loves, let us head indoors, non?" said France.

They all went into Francis's home. The interior was nothing like either of Vash or Ivan's homes. It was all modern and full of famous paintings, the room its self was a dull sea foam green, the floors a shiny smooth dark wood.

"Well what do you think Vash?" asked Francis.

"...It's too modern..." replied Vash.

Both Ivan and Vash had a look of disgust on their faces at how modern the house was, for they were both use to their Victorian and quaint houses. Lilli and Natalia took it upon themselves to explore the house.  
Vash, Ivan, and Francis entered into the kitchen. They were served the finest red wine along with escargot. They all ate quite happily until they heard a girly shriek.

"What was that?" asked the Russian calmly, not at all afraid for Natalia.

"LILLI! WHERE IS MY LILLI!?" yelled Vash

"Where did France go?" Asked Ivan

"OHONHON!" heard the two boys

As the two girls walked down the stairs, they came across a door that was a cold metal, and rusty door. They walked into Francis's basement, the room was divided in the middle by shelfs and draperies.  
The right side of the room was full of bondage equipment. There where shackles, spreader bars, knifes, whips, and floggers. The floor was made of cold stone slabs, and the walls were were cold stones, they were blue-gray in color, and had shackles on the wall every so often.  
As for the left side of the room, it was french provincial, and in every way extravagant. looking very much like a room from Versaille, all plush with quilted walls. The room has a large four poster, it was a baby blue and luxurious.  
Lilli immediately went over to the lighter side of the room, and Natalia went over to the darker side of the room.  
"Hey, Lilli come over here look at this!" said Natalia  
"I'm good over here.."  
"No come on Lilli its fun here look at these chains! See the manacles on each end!." said Natalia.  
"No im good over here Natalia..." Lilli backs away from here friend slowly, then she felt a presence behind her, then there were arms wrapping around her shoulders slowly pulling her back into the figure behind her. She shrikes...

They ran down the stairs in the direction that Vash saw his little sister run. The stairs were made of concrete and metal, the walls of the basement hall way where cream and the floors were the same dark wood as the main floor.  
They walk through the door that the two girls found. The sight before Vash and Ivan was of Francis shushing Lilli, and belarus holding the chains with a look of complete surprise on her face.  
"Francis, let Lilli go!" said vash  
"Non, Vash I was not doing anything to her, I was j-just keeping her from tripping over t-the table..."  
At this point Natalia goes up behind Vash and is just watching for anything interesting, and Lilli ran from france and up behind Natalia  
"Sure france" said Vash sternly  
"Mon Ami, would I ever lie to you?" Francis looks flustered  
"Yes, Francis, you would..."  
"ah, how dare you say that about your generous and handsome host!" France puts his hand to his mouth in affected shock.  
At this point Ivan slowly strolls into the playroom.  
"We are making Francis cry Da?"  
Natalia, look at her brother and shrugs.  
"well vash is anyway" she said  
Natalia then walked behind Vash and put the chains around his shoulders pulling into her. Vash's face went an interesting shade of red. He turns his head to look at her in shock,  
"N-Natalia..." said Vash.  
"Come on Vash, come play with Lilli, Brother, and I!"  
Vash was silent still in shock when Ivan came and took the chains from Natalia, holding them for a moment, with the intent of scaring Vash.  
"Ivan..." said Vash  
"Yes Vash" whispered Ivan in Vash's ear.  
"P-please let me go..."  
"Very well, Vash"  
Ivan released Vash from the chains, once released Vash pull out his gun, pointing it at Francis, Vash quickly told Lilli to leave.  
"But...big broder..."  
"Lilli, I don't want you to see this, please leave."  
"Yes, Big broder..."  
Lilli stood at the door frame watching from a distance ,.Vash continued to point his gun at the french man, Natalia then went up behind Vash, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Guns are too quick Vash this should be done slowly.."  
Ivan went behind Francis and linking his arms under France's he swiftly dragged him back to the wall on the right side of the room, then attaching his hands to the shackles on the wall  
"Best lower your gun, Vash before you shoot big brother"'She caresses his cheek giving him a dark but flirty smile. "Come on it will be fun" Vash twitches at the slightest touch of hers suddenly aware the his face is a starling red. She lowers her caress to his chin and pull her fingers away in a come here motion while turning her back to him to watch her brother's actions.  
"What are you doing" says France calmly to the Russian.  
"I am playing with you, Da?"  
"I'd rather not play this game." He is calm and cool right as this is happening.  
Russia looks at him confused.  
"These are my toys after all Russia shouldn't I be showing you what to do with them?"  
Russia pouts for a second but then reaches to let him go free. France rubs his wrists where the shackles had held him on the wall. And goes and sits on a bench, not in any form of position but thinking of what to get, finally he decides to go and get strips of leather and metal from one of the storage bins. Then he turns t Vash and says  
"Here..." France hands the Swiss a collar and a leash. France then looks around the room at the other two peoples.  
"Heres the Game, your going to pick sides...you get to pick who you fear most and put this collar on them, twho ever you think is most dangerous that is, and then give the leash to the person that you trust the most..."  
"uh...no I think not france, it's me versus you who do you think is gonna win."  
"since when was that the game mon ami, non non non that is not the game we are playing..."says france, grinning.  
Before Vash is able to draw his Glock Belarus picks up the collar that Vash is holding and puts it on her-self.  
"I like these games that we are playing." said belarus  
"be careful, da? Don't let Vash shoot you"  
Natalia looks up at Vash "Are you going to shoot me?"  
"Wa, no of course not!"  
"Will you play with me?" said Natalia  
Russia gives a short laugh, smirking with a surprised look on his face  
"why him? Im better"  
"It's his choice thats why." states Natalia "Don't trust me no one can..."  
Russia laughs again "Da, Comrade she is right"  
And with that Natalia jumps on Vash putting the leash on him, giving Francis the chance to disarm him. Natalia wraps arms and legs around him. Her eyes much more innocent than francisRussia looks amused. "Da, you are the first person i have ever seen let her do that with out a struggle"  
She nods. "That is true...i don't know what to do now...i caught someone"  
Vash quickly and elegantly gets out of her clutches, and quickly regains his Glock from Francis, once again pointing it at him, with that Francis holds up his hands.  
"Seriously Vash, we have already done this."  
"you give up too easily." said Natalia  
Russia is laughing, a boisterous, roaring laugh  
Belarus turns her head. "Big brother?" she looks a little concerned.  
Russia is fully glowing purple and approaching the two men. "Da, this is a fun game...I want to play with you two" he grabs them by the shirt.  
"Russia release me at once or I will beat you with my peace prize!" said the swiss man  
"Nyett, I want to play!" replied russia as he tied the two men up to a pole in the middle of the room. The metal pole was cold against the spines of the two men  
"Now what to play?" said Russia, " maybe we should..." but before russia could finish his sentence Lilli had come up behind him and whacked him on the head with a Wok, that she had found in Francis's kitchen. The Russian fell to the floor unconcious. Quickly Lilli untied Vash, but left Francis to the mercy of Ivan. Belarus at this point was tying up Ivan. Vash and Lilli quickly ran out of the house Lilli dragging Natalia with them. They all went to Vash's and Lilli's house. When they got there they all thought over the events of the day, once they were confident that they were safe they started to relax. It had been along and tedious day for the three of them. But they were all safe now...


End file.
